A gas turbine engine is designed to safely shut down following the ingestion of a foreign object or blade loss event. Efficient design practice results in close inter-shaft clearances in concentric multi-shaft designs. The disturbance from these events on the rotor stability can lead to shaft-to-shaft rubbing at speeds and forces sufficient to result in separation of one or more affected shafts. The engine must be designed to contain the structure during subsequent deceleration of the rotors. The use of a full length tie-shaft to join the compressor and turbine rotor sections further complicates the containment design. Furthermore, if a shaft separation event occurs, separating loads such as gas pressure will tend to split the compressor and turbine rotor sections (i.e. release of compressor pressure tends to force the turbine rotor aft), further complicating containment by providing two rotating masses to contain.